toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flippers
Welcome! Congratulations on starting ToonTown Clan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley This wiki still exists? WOW! I didn'n't know this wiki even existed anymore! Thats awesome news. Anyway, this wiki isn't getting that popular so on toontown wiki, I will spread the news! I noticed yea it only has a few pages but this wiki is for advertising ur clans and other one isnt it? Lion_blaze 18:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Coraldoggish 21:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Coraldoggish Hi, Could you actually help me someone hacked my account and star clan was changed into a wrong incorrect name. Nadiathehedgehog99 and CherryBerry28 I don't know what's going on with those two, but they're complaining about a clan, called Glameow Clan, users keep trying to tell them to stop, but... they still keep complaining about Glameow Clan! Are you sitll active Flippers? Flippers, are you still active? Or are you inactive? Hey, Flippers, I know you haven't been here in a while, but could you please get on and promote users? This wiki is in really bad shape, vandals everywhere. Thank you, 'Klintrin1011 Talk Blog ' Hey!! Glad to see your back. :) This wiki was almost inactive, covered with spam. I pretty mich gave up after adopting it.... ĸlιɴтrιɴ10111 - тαℓк - - - ɮʟօɢ